Star Crossed Lovers
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Un romance de adolescentes, dos chicos con distintos problemas, todo se conjunta para separarlos… ¿Podrá su amor soportar el tiempo y las barras? ¿O será que el destino de las estrellas les quiere separados? USUK AU Lemmon


**********Advertencia!:** USUK (pareja principal), ?xUK, AU, amor imposible, mucho drama, situaciones crudas de la vida...**  
**

**Star crossed lovers**(Capítulo único)

Aquel era un buen día. Toda la mañana se había mantenido parcialmente nublado, pero el cielo piadosamente no había dejado caer una sola gota de lluvia aun. La gente de Londres caminaba con total normalidad, con la idea de que nada especial pasaría lo que restaba del día; quizá llovería por la tarde y nada más.

Pero… ¿Para todos era lo mismo?  
No, claro que no. Cada persona vivía el día a día de forma distinta, diferente para los oficinistas, para las monjas, para los ejecutivos, y definitivamente diferente para los adolescentes.

En el Colegio Eton no ocurría nada fuera de lo normal, todos los alumnos luciendo sus elegantes uniformes, sólo esperaban el termino de las clases para acudir a sus actividades de clubes deportivos, artísticos y demás. Discretamente las miradas revisaban las manecillas del reloj, ya fuera en el muro del salón o en sus muñecas, o incluso en algún celular aun si estaban prohibidos en clase.

Entre todos ellos se encontraba Arthur Kirkland, buen alumno y de familia sumamente adinerada, se diferenciaba por ser uno de los más bajos de estatura y de cuerpo menos robusto que el resto de sus compañeros de clase. No era ningún secreto que su padre había desembolsado una fuerte suma de dinero para que le admitieran. Sin embargo, lo que en este momento llamaba más la atención sobre ese joven de quince años, era la forma misteriosa en que veía la hora y también en que secretamente sostenía su celular dentro de su bolsillo.

Pronto el reconfortante sonido de la campana indicaba el final de la última clase. Alumnos iban a sus dormitorios, otros a prácticas, y unos más, como era el caso de Arthur, salían de las instalaciones dispuestos a regresar a las casas del pueblo donde se hospedaban. El joven de brillantes ojos verdes caminaba a paso veloz, sin perder elegancia en ello, y con el rostro neutral a pesar de estar claramente ocultando algo, una cosa que ya muchos habían desistido por averiguar.

Un mensaje de texto llegó cuando se encontraba cerca de las primeras casas. Molesto, miró lo que decía, sólo para terminar rodando los ojos y retomando su caminata, así, hasta cierto lugar.

-Eres un tonto, Alfred… y además impuntual-Arthur se había detenido cerca de una solitaria calle

-Perdona, no es fácil pedalear hasta aquí-se disculpaba un joven alto, de acento americano y azules ojos vivaces

-Pues yo no te pedí que vinieras en primer lugar-le contestó con el ceño fruncido

-Sí lo hiciste… justo después de que te besara de esta manera-le tomó por la cintura, acercándolo con su mano derecha mientras que con la surda sostenía la muñeca de la diestra de Arthur, todo un movimiento seductor para terminar por atrapar su boca en un beso cargado de puro deseo, saboreando delicadamente el momento.

-… Creo que tienes razón, fue por un beso así-ahora el de ojos verdes jugueteaba, con una sonrisa en sus recién liberados labios y paseando su mano libre por el pecho de Alfred

-Si quieres más debemos irnos, o podrían descubrirnos-ambos rieron mientras se besaban fugazmente antes de separarse por unos minutos.

Arthur entró rápidamente a una de las casas cercanas, luego salió con ropa menos llamativa, pero elegante. Y sólo entonces subió a la bicicleta que el otro joven conducía. No se alejaron demasiado, lo suficiente para que nadie más les viera juntos, hasta un hermoso y solitario campo abierto.

Alfred casi nunca paraba de hablar, no tenía un tema en particular, pero en definitiva guardar silencio no era lo suyo, todo lo contrario de Arthur, quien es callado y tranquilo por naturaleza. Eran muy diferentes, de eso no había duda, pero de cualquier manera se amaban, porque podían ser muy jóvenes para saber el verdadero significado del amor, y aun así los dos estaban convencidos de que no volverían a tener un sentimiento tan intenso por ninguna otra persona.

-… Y entonces, cuando estaba la parte más aterradora, sonó mi teléfono pegándome un gran susto-contaba el americano estando recostado en el pasto con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas del más bajo

-No tienes remedio, en verdad no comprendo como algo que te causa tanto temor puede gustarte tanto-el de ojos verdes sonreía dulcemente al escuchar al otro, acariciando su cabeza, paseando sus dedos entre los mechones rubios de su Alfred

-¿De qué hablas? Me pasa exactamente lo mismo contigo… ¿O te recuerdo la forma en que me miraste aquel día? Casi querías arrancarme la cabeza-dijo Alfred exagerando cada detalle, a lo que el inglés no pudo menos que soltar una carcajada

-¡Era obvio! Me estabas marcando, obstruyéndome todo el camino… tenía que eliminarte-contestó juguetón-además, al final te perdoné la vida, ¿o no?

-Claro, si no me quitaba de en medio me habrías matado con ese balón de soccer

Sin duda eran una peculiar pareja, que se había conocido en forma extraña. Ese memorable día, el Colegio Eton había sostenido un partido amistoso de soccer con una secundaria común que se encuentra en las afueras de la zona urbana. Alfred era titular del equipo adversario, jugó todo el partido de forma magnífica… hasta que uno de los delanteros de Eton se lesionó, y entonces metieron a un sustituto: Arthur Kirkland. Para el entrenador Arthur era tan o más bueno que sus compañeros, pero era su arma secreta y por ello no jugaba siempre. Los últimos veinte minutos del partido fueron un infierno para Jones, básicamente porque era su deber el impedir el avance de Arthur con el balón. Así que dejémoslo todo en que el de ojos verdes anotó tres tantos más en esos pocos minutos.

-Eres letal cuando tienes el balón… definitivamente el soccer es lo tuyo, my love -Alfred miró como Arthur se inclinaba y le besaba con delicadeza. El americano amaba eso, porque el rubio cenizo no era una persona que demostrara su amor abiertamente, y cuando la hacía era realmente especial-… y lo mío, es el American football

-No me digas…-dijo con sarcasmo el de ojos verdes

-Pero no hablemos de mí…

-¿Por una vez?

-_Ha Ha_, Arthur… eres muy gracioso-el movimiento de Alfred fue levantarse, hacerle algunas cosquillas a su novio, y terminar sobre él, con sus rostros realmente cerca- …hablando en serio… te amo, y por eso creo que deberías insistirle a tu padre sobre tu talento con el soccer

-Ya te lo dije, él sólo quiere que todos sus hijos sean abogados-apenas susurró eso para terminar besando al otro. Le gustaba mover sus labios lentamente, con sutileza, como una caricia cuidadosa-… pero me alegra que te preocupes por mí

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por alguien que me ama-los besos de Alfred eran diferentes, eran dinámicos, eran explosivos y salvajes, con total posesión de los labios de Kirkland.

-… Ahora mismo me alegro de que seas un terco-comentó antes de iniciar con los besos una vez más-… de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí ahora

-Y yo me alegro… de que seas como un agente secreto, o ya nos hubieran descubierto… y te alejarían de mi- eso era muy cierto, los señores Kirkland ni siquiera imaginaban los gustos homosexuales de su hijo, así que tenían que esconderse de todo aquel que pudiera informarles, y eso incluía especialmente a los hermanos mayores de Arthur. Los Kirkland eran una familia adinerada de Londres, con cinco hijos, siendo el novio de Alfred el menor. Abel era el padre, un hombre cerrado y estricto, de tradiciones y sumamente conservador, así que no era ninguna sorpresa que quisiera que sus hijos siguieran sus pasos como abogado. Además de eso, Arthur siempre era cruelmente comparado con sus hermanos, mismos que siempre que podían le hacían la vida miserable.

* * *

_-No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…-había dicho después de todo el griterío del más bajo_

_-¿Y por eso me acosas de esta manera?-Arthur estaba contra la pared y con la furia refulgiendo es sus ojos-¡Estás loco!_

_La lluvia ya los empapaba, pero nada importaba para Alfred, tenía que decirlo, necesitaba encarar a ese rubio del juego de soccer y decirle que se había enamorado de él, que había sido un flechazo desde el primer momento en que le vio, y que al saber más de él sólo aumentaba su interés._

_-Han pasado ya dos meses… y aun así no puedo olvidarte-el agua hacía caer sus cabellos sobre sus ojos, además de nublar su vista al mojar sus anteojos_

_-Dime qué diablos quieres…-estaba harto, veía a ese tipo en todas partes, y a esas alturas le parecía un milagro que no se colara en el colegio para seguirle_

_-Una cita…-Alfred miró la sorpresa en el rostro ajeno, contemplando como las gotas de agua escurrían por la blanca piel que ahora se sonrojaba-no niegues que te gusto, te he visto mirarme también… y ahora tus mejillas, y tus ojos te delatan_

_-¡Cállate, estúpido!-de acuerdo, le había descubierto, eso era más o menos cierto-… n-no es como si te quisiera ni nada… sólo es curiosidad_

_-Llámale como quieras, pero dame una oportunidad-había una sólida decisión en sus ojos azules, y eso Arthur lo veía claramente_

_-¡Fine! Digamos que siento algo, lo que sea, por ti, y que saliéramos… ¿estás dispuesto a afrontar varios problemas?_

_-Por ti, Arthur… cualquier cosa-el americano fue terminando la distancia entre ellos, con la única intención de besarle, o así era hasta que él le detuviera con una mano_

_-Ni lo pienses, Alfred… primero tienes que convencerme de que no quieres burlarte de mí o usarme para alardear de esto_

_-Con todo gusto te lo demostraré_

_El adolescente inglés se sintió obligado a concederle esa cita, pero tenía que admitir que al final no se había arrepentido de nada. Alfred resultó ser un quinceañero loco con un corazón noble, dándole la mejor cita de las pocas que había tenido. Era gracioso, pero comprometido con sus sentimientos. _

_Por el otro lado, Arthur era todo lo que el americano había esperado dentro de sus cualidades, ya que le habían contado algunas cosas que, la verdad, le asustaban, rumores de que Arthur Kirkland era capaz de golpearte hasta matarte si le hacías enfadar demasiado; por fortuna nada de lo malo fue cierto. Si bien se enfadaba con facilidad, él era simplemente dulce, e incluso frágil, así que no le extrañaba que se protegiera del mundo con insultos e indiferencia. _

_-¿Y bien… serás mi novio?-hablaba Alfred mientras caminaban por las calles como un par de amigos_

_-Salimos dos veces… sólo dos ¿Y ya quieres que sea tu novio?-la pregunta era más para sí mismo, y aun así Arthur no podía borrar la boba sonrisa de su rostro-…de acuerdo, seamos novios_

_-Te juro que no te arrepentirás... y también, te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos  
_

* * *

Cada vez que la puesta de sol se veía venir, los dos jóvenes retornaban al poblado en la bicicleta. Arthur entra a su casa, cena, y apenas se introduce a su cuarto, Alfred ya le espera para entrar por la ventana. Parece increíble que ya tenían poco más de un año con el mismo ritual prácticamente diario.

-Hola, Julieta…-susurró Alfred cerrando lentamente la ventana para no hacer ruido

-Tonto, no me digas así-dijo Arthur en el mismo volumen bajo de voz

En las noches hacían sus tareas juntos, idea del inglés desde luego. Pero otras noches, como esta, simplemente se recostaban en la cama, sin decir mucho, únicamente con besos ocasionales y caricias.

-Me casaría contigo ¿sabes?

-Eres un soñador incorregible-Arthur solía evadir esa clase de comentarios, convencido de no querer planear un futuro que podría no llegar a realizarse-mejor sigue estudiando, eso te hace más falta

-Créeme que lo haré, después de todo tú me convenciste de que era lo mejor

Si el padre de Arthur era malo, la madre de Alfred era toda una villana de historieta para el joven héroe. La señora Jones siempre fue una mujer con problemas, al grado de haberse juntado con un criminal hace años, con el cual tuvo un hijo: Alfred. El de gafas apenas recordaba a su padre porque éste se fue sin decir a dios cerca de su quinto cumpleaños. Luego de eso fue un ir y venir con su madre, de un departamento en renta a otro o a casa de su abuela en Brooklyn. En ese condado Alfred formaba parte de una pandilla de chiquillos que de vez en cuando hacían algo de vandalismo por las calles, nada fuera de lo normal para alguien que siempre vivió en ese mundo. Y de seguro él aun estaría con ellos, de no ser por algún problema estúpido que tuvo su madre, y por el cual tenían que salir del país.

-Le demostraré a mi madre que no soy un tonto como mi padre-Alfred siempre tenía eso en mente, y cómo no, Rose Jones, su madre, siempre que se enfadaba le gritaba lo parecido que era "al criminal de su padre"

Arthur siempre le abrazaba más fuerte cuando hablaba de esa manera- quiero que hagas las cosas por las razones correctas, nunca por venganza

-No te preocupes, no me interesa que piense mi madre, sólo quiero poder tener un brillante futuro a tu lado

* * *

El cuatro de julio era cumpleaños de Alfred, y él no esperaba nada de su progenitora, ella no suele recordar esa fecha ni por la independencia estadounidense. Siendo así las cosas, el de ojos azules se las arregló para pasar todo el día con Arthur. Lograron escabullirse hasta Dover, ellos mismos no supieron con exactitud cuantas mentiras contaron esa mañana, pero lo importante es que pudieron hacer ese pequeño viaje juntos.

El de ojos verdes pensó acertada mente, que en aquellas playas no tendría que andarse escondiendo de la gente, ahí era poco probable que alguien conocido de su padre le viera. Pasearon por los blancos riscos, tomados de la mano, sintiendo la fresca brisa marina. Luego fueron a las playas turísticas, donde comieron helado, y se la pasaron sentados en la arena.

Poco antes de tomar el autobús de regreso a Londres, Arthur reveló que tenía un obsequio que darle, se trataba de una chaqueta.

-¡Está increíble!-Alfred la examinaba, era prácticamente hecha a la medida, con motivos estadounidenses-¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-Es una de las pocas ventajas que le veo a ser un Kirkland, tienes los recursos para conseguir muchas cosas-Arthur estaba satisfecho, la sonrisa de su novio era radiante

-Gracias, Arty… pero estar contigo es el único regalo que en verdad necesito-se abrazaron tiernamente hasta que tuvieron que abordar el autobús

Todo el camino de regreso se la pasaron haciendo planes para su próxima fuga, que sería en Halloween, porque Arthur amaba la fecha y Alfred no se quedaba nada atrás. Durante esa fecha ya eran novios el año pasado, y fueron disfrazados a una fiesta, pudiendo pasar toda la noche juntos.

Cuando estaban por llegar a Londres, fue el momento de despedirse, se besaron una última vez en el día y se dijeron cuanto se querían, y lo mucho que se iban a extrañar hasta el día siguiente. Hacían así las cosas para que Arthur bajara primero del autobús, solo, para que no corrieran peligro de ser descubiertos. Al final, Alfred se quedó parado en el andén de llegada, mirando desde lejos al inglés perderse entre la multitud de la estación.

El de gafas caminó hasta su casa, que para no variar era un pequeño departamento rentado. Se llevó una gran sorpresa de ver las luces encendidas. Extrañado abrió la puerta, que el supiera su madre trabajaría hasta muy tarde, como todos los días, razón por la que perfectamente podía quedarse con Arthur muchas noches.

-¿Hola…?-dijo al entrar

-¡Hijo, que tarde llegas!-Rose sonaba entusiasmada más que enfadada

-¿Y eso importa…?-no quería ser grosero, pero era algo que casi hacía en automático

-No pelees conmigo en tu cumpleaños…-la mujer seguía en ese estado eufórico-además, te tengo una gran sorpresa que sin duda te alegrará

-Ya es bastante sorprendente que recordaras mi cumpleaños-el joven tomó asiento en el único sofá de la diminuta sala

-Estas de malas… no te preocupes, cuando veas tu obsequio sonreirás-entonces ella le entregó un sobre. Alfred le dio la vuelta sin encontrar nada escrito y terminó por abrirlo.

-¿Boletos de avión?

-¡Sí!-grito entusiasmada sin notar la expresión ensombrecida de su hijo-¡Nos regresamos a Estados Unidos!

-…-por un momento procesó la idea, sólo para levantarse de un salto-¡NO!... No debemos irnos…

-¡Alfred!-ahora Rose sí que estaba molesta y desconcertada- …creí que detestabas Inglaterra, desde que llegamos te la pasas vagando y cuando nos mudamos no hacías más que decir lo horrible que era esta ciudad

-Tú lo has dicho, cuando llegamos, ahora no quiero irme, este lugar es mucho mejor que Brooklyn-claro que el adolescente no podía decir que tenía a un novio que amaba profundamente

-Pues no me importa lo que pienses, ¿sí?-ahora sí sonaba como su madre de siempre-traté de hacer algo lindo por tu cumpleaños y me contestas así, deberías estar agradecido

La discusión continuó por un largo rato, en el que ninguno de los dos se quedó callado, era un ir y venir de palabras hirientes y de gritos. Y en algún punto, Rose dijo la verdad, tenían que regresar porque ella había perdido su empleo y no tenían un centavo, así que retornaban a casa de la abuela, y le aseguró que no le estaba preguntando, era una orden.

* * *

-Al, no has pronunciado palabra desde que te vi… ¿Qué tienes?-Arthur estaba preocupado, el americano había llegado puntualmente por él y sólo le saludó con un beso sin decir nada hasta ahora que ya estaban en el campo donde suelen pasar el rato.

-… Es que no sé cómo decirte esto

Mil cosas pasaron por la mente del inglés. Podía ser que le engañaba, que ya no le gustaba, que se había enamorado de alguien más, que olvido mencionar alguna condición médica… vaya, demasiadas cosas y Alfred no abría la boca para sacarle de la duda.

-¿V-Vas a romper conmigo…?-tenía que saberlo, necesitaba saberlo aun si dolía

-¡Claro que no!-dijo el americano sobresaltado, aunque entendía que la situación se prestaba a esa interpretación-… jamás haría una cosa así, yo te amo más que a mi propia vida

-¡Entonces dime que carajos pasa!-Arthur estaba perdiendo los nervios, ¿qué podría ser tan malo para tener a su novio así, y que no fuera despacharlo?

-… Me regresarán a Estados Unidos-aun cuando bajó la mirada sabía que Arthur tenía los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Te vas…?-Alfred asintió y el mundo de Arthur se estremecía

Por unos largos minutos ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron ahí, sentados uno junto al otro y con la mirada agachada. Alfred se recostó en el pasto y cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos, deseando poder cambiar las cosas. A los pocos minutos sintió los brazos de Arthur estrecharle.

-Entonces… esta es la despedida-habló Arthur con cierto tono en su voz

-No quiero-contestó el americano sin cambiar su posición

-Al… no te comportes como un niño-le pidió su novio

-No quiero irme…-repitió aferrándose al cuerpo del inglés como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Tampoco quiero que te vayas, idiota-el de ojos verdes se liberó del abrazo, sentándose y frotando sus ojos, no quería llorar, no debía hacerlo, terminaría por complicar más las cosas

El silencio regresó. Arthur se reprendía mentalmente, después de todo él siempre estuvo listo para esto, sabía que algo tan maravilloso en su vida simplemente no duraría tanto, así que ahora no podía llorar como una frágil chica. Mordía su labio inferior, no le importaba que sangrara, sólo necesitaba contener sus emociones.

-Espérame…-dijo Alfred quebrantando la concentración del inglés, quien sin entender, le miró esperando mayor explicación-quiero que me esperes aquí, sé que no puedo llevarte conmigo… así que te pido aguardes a mi regreso

-Al… ¿es en serio?-Arthur no vio ninguna clase de reacción en el rostro serio de su novio-perdona por ser realista, pero… las relaciones a distancia no me parecen una buena idea

-No te estoy pidiendo eso…-se levantó, tomando las manos de Arthur entre las suyas-hagamos una promesa sagrada, yo regresaré en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad y junte dinero

-Lo que dices es…-el de ojos verdes no encontraba las palabras, sólo negaba moviendo lentamente su cabeza y buscando hacerle entender al otro lo fantasioso de su idea

-Pedirte que nos llamemos, mandar emails o incluso cartas, sé lo difícil que sería para ti con tu familia-soltó una de sus manos para poder acariciar el rostro de Arthur y al mismo tiempo hacer que le viera a los ojos-… no es una relación a distancia, es guardar una promesa entre los dos

-Una promesa…-sabía lo descabellado que eso sonaba, y por lo mismo no entendía porque estaba comenzando a creer que no era mala idea-Al… no tendríamos ningún tipo de comunicación ¿Y aun así crees que… nuestros podamos…?

-Sé que sí, te amo como jamás amaré a nadie más… volveré por ti-eran las palabras de un joven enamorado, no las de un niño caprichoso-promete que me esperarás

El inglés miró en lo más profundo de los ojos azules frente a él-te esperaré…

-Sólo serán tres años cuando mucho…-sellaron su promesa con un beso-además… si te interesas por alguien más… lo entenderé

-No digas estupideces… en todo caso, eso debería decirlo yo-Arthur besó la mejilla de su novio

El resto de la tarde fue así, comentarios tontos sobre las cosas que podrían pasarles durante esos tres años, la insistencia de Alfred al decir que Arthur era demasiado lindo como para que nadie se fijara en él, y desde luego los insultos del de ojos verdes. Pero por la noche, estando a solas en el cuarto del inglés…

-Mañana a las 11 saldrá mi vuelo…-comentó Alfred en la penumbra del cuarto

-Hay algo que…-detuvo sus palabras, Arthur sentía que si lo decía se arrepentiría, pero no tanto como si no dijera nada al respecto-…quiero darte algo antes de que te vayas

Apenas dijo eso, Arthur se levantó, dejándole solo en la cama. El menor le esperó tal y como le pidió, mientras el inglés había entrado al baño de la habitación. Unos minutos más tarde, salió, y a pesar de la escasa iluminación, Alfred pudo ver a la perfección que su novio sólo vestía la bata de baño. Con paso lento, llegó a la cama, para terminar por montarse sobre el más joven.

-¿Arthur… qué haces?-estaba sonrojado de la misma manera que el joven rubio sobre de él, sintiendo como su entre pierna despertaba al tenerle ahí

-Por favor… hagámoslo-se inclinó besando al americano mientras sostenía su rostro con ternura.

En un primer momento Alfred no sabía qué hacer, había pensado muchas veces en el día en que haría suyo al británico, pero no estaba seguro de que ahora, antes de marcharse, fuera el momento indicado. El calor de Arthur sobre su cuerpo, el sentirle al alcance y a su total disposición, terminaron por hacerle sucumbir ante el deseo.

Casi con miedo, las manos del americano empezaron a moverse, subiendo por los muslos de Arthur, ocultándose bajo la bata, tocando la piel como acariciando una delicada flor. El primer gemido fue del inglés, cuando sintió los dedos de su próximo amante tocarle justo donde la espalda baja terminaba.

-Tendrás que contenerte…-susurró Alfred en el odio del otro rubio

Estaban haciendo lo que deseaban, con el peligro de ser descubiertos, y la promesa oculta de volver a estar así hasta el regreso de Alfred a Inglaterra. La bata en el piso, junto a los jeans, y sobre la camiseta de Marvel comics. Los dos desnudos, piel con piel, agudizando sus sentidos. Arthur se entretenía lamiendo el cuello de su novio, recostado sobre él, sintiendo como aquellos traviesos dedos buscaban colarse dentro de su cuerpo. Nunca antes habían tenido una experiencia así, pero sabían lo que tenían que hacer, guiados por la búsqueda del placer.

Gritos ahogados desde la garganta, causados por el roce de sus miembros erectos, aprisionados juntos bajo el delgado cuerpo inglés. Así hasta que Arthur mueve las caderas, ensartándose más en la mano de Alfred.

-Hazlo ya…-Arthur pide en voz baja antes de arrancar otro beso de los dulces labios del menor

-… No te quiero lastimar…-se preocupaba, sabía que aquello sería doloroso para su amante

-…En serio… crees que eso… me importa-jadeaba al hablar, estaba ansioso, necesitaba sentir a Alfred en su interior, reclamando su virginidad de una vez por todas.

Con sigilo, intercambiaron lugares. Arthur sentía su entrada húmeda por la saliva que el americano usara para dilatarle y lubricarlo. El inglés apretó los dientes, ya sentía la presión de la punta del pene de Alfred, empujando, forzando, para así entrar y llenarle. Era doloroso, el de ojos azules lo sabía al sentir que el otro se tensaba, pero continuó, seguro de que luego ambos lo disfrutarían.

-Ah…-tenía que soportarlo, sabía que pasaría, pero ahora sólo sentía que le desgarraba por dentro, y que sus lágrimas ya empapaban su rostro

-Perdona…-besos recogían cada gota de salada agua derramada por sus verdes ojos

Ya estaba dentro. Era sumamente estrecho, tan apretado que tenía que soportar las ganas de venirse ya mismo-¿Te duele…?

-Tonto… muévete ya-Alfred sonrió, todo estaba bien, su Arthur seguía siendo el mismo mandón de siempre, sin importar la situación

Primero fue lento, con ocasionales gemidos aterciopelados, haciéndole pensar al más joven en la próxima vez, porque él quería escuchar la voz de Arthur sin contenerse como lo hacía. Aun así, podía escuchar un seductor "Alfred" de los labios ingleses, dicho en un suspiro, tan bajo que le provocaba más. Él tampoco se quedaba atrás, llamándole mientras sentía llegar a lo más profundo del ser amado.

Había valido el sufrimiento inicial, ahora era éxtasis puro, el inglés ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas, que iba a explotar si Alfred golpeaba su próstata una vez más, simplemente sublime. Pronto sintió más lubricación, un poco del pre semen le ayudaba a su amado americano a que las embestidas fueran más rápidas, más ardientes y profundas.

Los ojos verdes suplicaban algo, una cosa que pronto fue descifrada por Alfred-¿Ya casi…?

-Sí… ah… sólo… un poco… más rápido ah~-una mano le tapó la boca, la otra le sostenía por la cintura, sorprendiéndole, porque ahora era más duro, recibiendo arremetidas más poderosas, con todas las fuerzas que el americano tenía. No habría podido callar eso, no sin ayuda de Alfred.

En el límite de su resistencia, el interior de Arthur se contrajo, apretándole más si era posible, haciendo que los dos derramaran su esperma. El tibio liquido se esparcía dentro del inglés, además de sobre su estómago. Dos sonrisas de satisfacción.

-Fue… wow… lo mejor de toda mi vida-comentó Alfred, acostándose junto al otro rubio, acunándolo entre sus brazos al salir de su cuerpo.

-Descansa un poco… antes de-si lo decía lloraría, no quería que el último recuerdo que Alfred se llevara de él fuera un rostro lloroso y triste

-Me quedaré un rato más, no te preocupes-Alfred le protegía, aun antes de la despedida definitiva

* * *

Había terminado de documentar las maletas, y ahora caminaba con desgano hasta la sala de espera, donde su madre escuchaba música, ignorándole desde luego.

-¡Espera!-se paralizó al escuchar esa voz inconfundible

-¿Arthur…?-al girarse sus cuerpos chocaron, tambaleándose-¿No deberías estar en el colegio?

-Me salí… tenía que venir…-estaba apenas recuperando el aliento-me importa poco el reporte y el castigo… sólo quería desearte un buen viaje-sonrió de la manera más convincente que podía

-Pensaré en ti todos los días-le estrechó una última vez, así mismo le besó

-También yo, idiota… no podría olvidarte

Fue la última vez que se vieron, sin saber que Arthur se quedó hasta ver despegar el avión, e ignorando que Alfred no quitó la vista del aeropuerto aun después de abordar.

* * *

Diez años, hace diez malditos años que había dejado ese país en contra de su corazón, y ahora regresaba. Alfred F Jones estaba de vuelta en Londres. Ahora tenía veintiséis años, su mirada había perdido parte de su luz y su energía no era la misma.

Sólo tenía una valija de equipaje, así que caminaría, no tenía intenciones de gastar su poco dinero en un taxi sin rumbo fijo. Las calles eran distintas, a pesar de saber que era él quien había cambiado en realidad.

Con algo de esperanza se acercó a un teléfono, sacando su celular, revisó su agenda, aún tenía el número de Arthur. Marcó sólo para enterarse que era un número dado de baja. Permaneció un momento en silencio, mirando el auricular. Luego marcó el único otro teléfono que tenía de alguien en Londres.

-Por favor… contesta-timbraba, cosa que ya era bastante milagrosa en su situación

-_Hello… Anybody there?_-era una voz con acento extraño

-Tú inglés sigue siendo un asco…-dijo Alfred con una sonrisa divertida, escuchando la reacción eufórica del otro al oírle después de tantos años-Antonio, no sabes el gusto que me da el que me contestaras

_-Tío, te juro que te hacía muerto o algo así… ¿Dónde carajos te metiste por tanto tiempo?_

-Mira… ahora mismo necesito donde quedarme, espero que aun estés en Londres

-_Tengo un departamento en las afueras… puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites_

_-_Gracias…

Antonio, el único amigo que hiciera en la secundaría de ese país. Los dos se llevaban bien, en buena parte porque eran los dos extranjeros de la clase. Él era español, y amaba el soccer, siendo el culpable de que Alfred se inscribiera en el equipo, y sin saber, propiciando el que conociera a Arthur, pero de eso nunca le había hablado el americano, Arthur Kirkland siempre fue su dulce secreto.

Después de perderse un buen rato, Alfred dio con la dirección de su amigo. El lugar era un viejo edificio de departamentos, pequeño y antiguo, con ese aire del pasado que inundaba todo el barrio. Al llegar pudo notar que el área estaba llena de inmigrantes de nacionalidades variadas, de un nivel socioeconómico medio.

-Alfred F Jones… te ves igual-Antonio bajó a recibirle

-Tampoco has cambiado, Fernández-se abrazaron como dos hermanos reuniéndose

A los pocos minutos, y sin decir nada al respecto, Antonio entendió que su amigo no quería hablar de lo que pasó durante esos diez años, así que él, como buen camarada, decidió no cuestionar nada.

-Hoy descansa, mañana te mostraré todo el vecindario-el departamento era pequeño, pero ambos podían vivir ahí por un tiempo, o eso aseguraba Antonio

-En verdad que no sé cómo agradecerte por esto-Alfred dormiría en el sofá cama de la sala

-No te preocupes, tío… necesitas mi ayuda y yo te la daré-el español sonrió como siempre acostumbraba-verás que te gustará vivir aquí, hay un restaurante de comida china fabuloso, junto a él un minisúper y el mejor pizzería del rumbo

-Espera… -Alfred hizo una mueca burlona-por casualidad, aquel Lovino que iba en la otra escuela no trabajará ahí, ¿o sí?

-Me atrapaste… sabes que me robó el corazón desde la primera vez que lo vi-ahora era como si sus verdes ojos se volvieran corazones, Antonio podía ser muy apasionado, pero daba cierta lastima al ver como lo trataba el italiano

Conversaron largo rato, hasta que el cansancio los venció. A la mañana siguiente Antonio cumplió al darle un pequeño tur por el rumbo. Caminaron varias calles, básicamente habían puestos de comida y edificios habitacionales repletos de gente de toda Europa, algunos americanos e incluso asiáticos.

-Y aquí…-dijo Antonio al entrar al minisúper al otro lado de la calle donde vivían-es nuestra última parada, siempre que necesites algo lo encontrarás aquí

-Se ve bien surtido…-y para Alfred lo más llamativo era la variedad de comida para microondas, porque no era fácil encontrar una buena hamburguesa en otro lugar del barrio

-Sí, no sólo es un oasis… también trabaja aquí el único sujeto con el que puedo hablar de soccer, te lo presentaré algún día, él es el dueño… pero no le verás muy seguido, en las mañanas trabaja como traductor para los empresarios japoneses y chinos

-Vaya… me decías que el negocio es de la misma familia del restaurante chino de a la vuelta de la calle, ¿no?-Alfred ayudaba a cargar los vivieres que su amigo escogía de los anaqueles

-Así es-habían terminado, así que fueron a la caja, donde una hermosa joven de rasgos orientales les sonrió en la caja-…hola, Sakura... quiero presentarte a mi amigo Alfred

-Bienvenido, Alfred-san-indudablemente japonesa

-Ah… gracias, es un gusto-la joven le sonrió, tendría cuando mucho su edad pero ya tenía un reluciente anillo de matrimonio en su dedo

-¿No tendrás empleo para mi amigo?-preguntó Antonio sin perder tiempo y avergonzando un poco a Alfred, debería ser él quien preguntara

-Lo siento, ahora mismo estamos completos, hay dos chicos trabajando en las mañanas, y por las tardes vine uno más a ayudar a mi esposo-la chica era tan amable que casi daban ganas de agradecerle cada vez que decía cualquier cosa

Luego de eso pagaron, tomaron sus cosas, y tras despedirse salieron-que lastima… ellos son buenas personas y era un excelente empleo para empezar

-Eso parecía… te llevas muy bien con Sakura-Alfred tenía cierta curiosidad, a su amigo no se le daba el hablarle a las chicas

-Fue por su esposo, una pareja muy linda por cierto, ya tienen dos hijos, tal vez los veas en el restaurante uno de estos días-Antonio le explicó que el negocio era de los hermanos mayores de Sakura, y ella era la dueña del minisúper, pero sus pequeños solían estar al cuidado de los restauranteros.

Como ellos, otros tantos prosperaban. Como los italianos, Lovino y Feliciano habían heredado esa pizzería de sus padres, y ahora la atendían con entusiasmo, aun si el gemelo mayor tenía un carácter pésimo para las ventas, pero lo que era el otro, con su sonrisa angelical bastaba para sacar el negocio adelante. Otra historia similar era la del bar, ahí los propietarios eran unos alemanes, uno era muy buen amigo de Antonio, y era el que ahora mismo le estaba consiguiendo un empleo temporal a Alfred.

-Me falta presentarte a mí otro gran amigo: Francis Bonnefoy-estaban terminando la cena mientras el español no paraba de hablar

-Has hecho muchos amigos durante todos estos años

-Tú no te preocupes, mis amigos son tus amigos, así que no dudes en charlar con ellos y divertirte un rato

* * *

Como caído del cielo, a los pocos días de la llegada del americano, Gilbert, el alemán del bar, había conseguido un trabajo para él. No era la gran cosa, pero por el momento parecía suficiente, además de tener la promesa del albino de que si trabajaba duro le podían ascender a un puesto permanente. Alfred tendría que ayudar en la bodega del lugar, acomodar la mercancía que llegaba y pasar al frente la que se ocuparía por la noche, cuando el bar tenía mayor clientela.

El horario le fascinaba, así tenía las mañanas libres para buscar a Arthur. No le gustaba mentirle a Antonio, y menos con todos los favores que le había hecho en los últimos días, pero no quería decirle que tenía que buscar a un joven inglés que de seguro ya era abogado o algo así.

En una ocasión, Arthur le había dicho donde vivían sus padres, la que era su verdadera casa; ese era su punto de partida. Llegó diciendo que era un mensajero que buscaba a Arthur Kirkland, pero no tuvo mucha suerte, un pelirrojo altanero le azotó la puerta en la cara gritando algo de que para ellos aquel joven estaba muerto y enterrado. Algo asustado, el americano decidió indagar con los vecinos, siendo una dulce ancianita la que le diera algo de información.

La mujer tenía gratos recuerdos de Arthur, porque él le ayudaba con sus compras y siempre fue amable, así que ayudaría al amigo de aquel jovencito con todo gusto. Alfred se sorprendió, la ancianita le contó una historia desconcertante. Al parecer, los Kirkland habían corrido a su hijo menor por haber hecho algo supuestamente imperdonable. De eso ya habían pasado años.

-¿Habrán descubierto lo nuestro?-hablaba solo camino a casa, tenía que apresurarse o se le haría tarde para su trabajo

Si todo era verdad, sería casi imposible dar con el paradero de su Arthur. No era un reconocido jugador de soccer, eso lo sabía, así que por ahí no buscaría. Abogado tampoco, ese era capricho de su padre, y estando los dos peleados, seguro que el de ojos verdes había mandado todo eso de las leyes al carajo.

* * *

-Te noto triste… ¿Te pasa algo, Alfred-san?-había pasado medio año más, en el cual Alfred ya trabajaba permanentemente en el bar, con un sueldo fijo bastante bueno, haciendo las veces de cantinero si era necesario. Pero no sabía nada de su Arthur, y la japonesa lo sabía con verle cada mañana, al ir a comprar comida.

-No es nada… -estaba por despedirse y salir, pero pensó que quizá era buena idea el hablar con Sakura, le daba pena tratar esas cosas con Antonio, y ella parecía comprensiva-bueno… hay algo

-¿Asuntos del corazón?-preguntó tratando de facilitarle las cosas a Alfred

-… Sí… creo que nunca antes he hablado de esto con alguien-pensó bien sus palabras, tenía que desahogarse-hace años tuve un novio, al cual amaba mucho… pero regrese a Estados Unidos, y… ahora intento encontrarlo

-Oh…-Sakura estaba conmovida, no imaginaba que aun existieran amores así, que superaran las barreras del tiempo-ahora entiendo… le has buscado sin éxito

-Creo que no lo hallaré jamás… fui a su casa, a su antigua escuela, mi última oportunidad es en pocos días-Alfred ya lo había pensado con anterioridad

-¿Por qué?-la mujer de ojos castaños sabía que no podría ayudarle, pero en el fondo le gustaban esas historias de amor entre chicos

-La semana que viene es mi cumpleaños, y la última vez que salí con él, fuimos a Dover…

-Tienes la esperanza de verle ahí, ¿no?-Sakura imaginaba un atardecer precioso, con esos dos chicos corriendo a su anhelado encuentro-debes ir, no te desanimes

-Claro que iré, y aun si no lo viera… no dejaré de buscarle-Alfred tenía fe en ese día especial

Los días restantes pasaron volando, casi sin sentirlos. Ludwig, el otro dueño del bar, le había dado tres días libres por su cumpleaños, diciendo que se los había ganado con creces. Antonio se había disculpado de no poder acompañarle a la playa, porque él tenía mucho trabajo, ahora estaba de mesero en el restaurante de su amigo Francis, y lo mejor del empleo eran las propinas, así que no se las perdería por nada.

El cuatro de julio hizo el pequeño viaje al mar, a las playas de Dover. Alfred no perdía detalle de todas las personas, esperanzado en ver los ojos verdes de Arthur, o distinguir sus pobladas cejas, sólo quería encontrarlo. Fue a los riscos, a la playa, incluso al puerto, pero no había señales de nadie que al menos se pareciera al inglés que añoraba ver.

Cuando regresó no tenía muchos ánimos. Se limitó a pasar por comida china, donde el hermano mayor de Sakura jugaba con su sobrino más pequeño-buenas noches, aru ¿qué vas a llevar?

-Dame lo de siempre, Yao-Alfred revisaba su billetera mientras el chino gritaba la orden a su otro hermano en la cocina

-¿Ya conoces al pequeño Leon?-Yao sentó en el mostrador al infante de dos años, mismo que tenía el cabello y ojos de su madre, Sakura

-No, pero ahora tengo el gusto-el americano le sonrió al pequeño y le extendió su mano, pero el niño parecía no hacerle mucho caso-creo que no le agrado

-Así es él, aru… no es como mi otro sobrino, pero sigue siendo lindo-Yao cargó al pequeño una vez más-me gustaría que Sakura o Mei tuviera una niña, sería mi adoración-Leon le miró enfadado, como si entendiera el comentario

-No digas eso, pondrás a Leon celoso-Alfred miró divertido como el niño inflaba una mejilla y tiraba enojado del largo cabello de Yao

-¡Ah! Si me continúas molestando te llevaré con tu padre, aru-era verdad, ya era de noche y el padre del niño era quien atendía el minisúper-y dime… ¿qué nombre le pondrías a una niña?

-Pues… creo que si tuviera una hija algún día, le pondría Emily-siempre le había gustado ese nombre, además era bonito y simple

Alfred no se quedó mucho más, su comida estaba lista y él cansado, así que agradeció el servicio y se despidió del pequeño que ya lloraba pidiendo estar con su padre. Cuando llegó al departamento estaba solo, Antonio aun debería estar trabajando. Comió solo, como cada cumpleaños después de haber dejado Inglaterra, deseando que los recuerdos de esos años se borraran de su mente, que sólo quedará el pasado junto a su Arthur, ese que siempre atesoraría.

Al siguiente día se levantó tarde, percatándose de que su amigo había llegado muy entrada la noche y ahora mismo ya no estaba, sólo había dejado una rebanada de pastel felicitándole, además de disculpándose por no haber estado con él. Alfred sonrió, Antonio le había dado su único regalo de ese año. Comió el trozo de pastel con un vaso de leche, terminando con la que tenía en la nevera. Luego de eso se quedó dormido otro rato, estaba agotado, sobretodo mentalmente.

Es así que no despertó hasta las dos de la tarde. Se desperezó, tenía que comprar lo que comería y la leche, así que bajaría al minisúper. Al entrar al local notó la ausencia de Sakura, claro, ya era tarde, debería estar su esposo y el otro empleado. Ya conocía a los dos chicos que trabajaban ahí en las mañanas, eran Toris y Feliks, los dos muy alegres y buenas personas, como su jefa.

Alfred fue directo a donde se encontraba la leche, tomó un litro y se paseó por la comida instantánea. Eligió un emparedado, así que no le calentaría hasta regresar al departamento. Fue entonces que buscó quien le cobrara. Pero al dar con la persona que acomodaba mercancía en la estantería del pasillo de junto, Alfred se petrificó.

El joven estaba agachado, poniendo unas latas en la parte baja del mueble, así, hasta percatarse de la presencia del americano-¿En qué te puedo ayudar…?-levantó la mirada y también se sorprendió-no es posible…

-…Arthur-dijo el de ojos azules sintiendo que era una cruel broma del destino el que siempre le tuviera tan cerca sin saberlo-…yo… te he buscado…

-Al…-parecía que le daría un ataque, se había puesto pálido, levantándose y mirándole como si fuera una alucinación-¿en verdad estás aquí?-le miraba de arriba a abajo

Alfred también le observaba, era el mismo chico delgado de hace años, con su despeinado cabello rubio-me da tanto gusto encontrarte…-dio unos cuantos pasos adelante, queriendo abrazarlo y besarlo, pero Arthur retrocedió con semblante serio

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-preguntó el inglés con la misma actitud

-Sabía que esto pasaría…-suspiró resignado, era obvio que Arthur se enfadaría, no era para menos, le había prometido regresar en tres años y habían pasado diez-por favor, tienes que dejarme explicarte como fueron las cosas… yo nunca quise que pasara tanto tiempo

-Para un momento…-Arthur detuvo su perorata alzando su mano, desvió la mirada y dio un largo suspiro, él también necesitaba calmarse, tenía la mente y el corazón hechos polvo después de ver a Alfred-escucharé lo que tengas que decirme… pero no será aquí ni ahora

-Entiendo… tienes trabajo-Alfred no quería presionarlo, pero se consideraba afortunado de tener una oportunidad de convencer al de ojos verdes de perdonarle

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta la caja, Arthur cobró todo, recibió el dinero y dio el cambio, sólo entonces pronuncio palabra-a dos calles de aquí hay un parque… te veré ahí, mañana a las siete de la noche

-Estaré ahí puntualmente

Caminó como un zombie hasta su hogar, cerró la puerta, y en ese momento sonrió. Alfred lo lograría, ya le había encontrado, que era la parte más difícil de todo esto, ahora tenía que convencerle de que no había sido su culpa su larga ausencia. El americano se reía solo, quizá se estaba volviendo loco, pero estaba feliz, sumamente contento de que su Arthur fuera el joven empleado de aquel minisúper.

* * *

Su reloj marcaba que faltaban diez minutos para la hora pactada. Alfred esperaba en el centro del parque, donde la fuente hacía sentir un ambiente fresco. Lo que tenía que decir era delicado, pero confiaba en que Arthur entendería, y luego de eso, lucharía por volver a estar a su lado.

-Llegaste temprano…-Arthur había llegado, sorprendiendo al otro rubio que miraba su reflejo en el agua de la fuente.

-…-no sabía que decir, ahora que tenía la oportunidad no podía comenzar, sólo se perdía en el verde esmeralda de los ojos del inglés

-Al, habla ya, porque también tengo algo que decirte y no tengo demasiado tiempo…

-Bien-los dos se sentaron en la orilla del ornamento. Arthur se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada fija en el suelo-… sé que debes estar muy molesto, y no te culpo, en cierta forma soy responsable… y a la vez no

-En diez años pasan muchas cosas…-sonaba a reproche, pero también intentaba entenderle

-Sí… y lo cierto es que tomé una mala decisión, una que me causó muchos problemas-reunió todas sus fuerzas, y al fin dijo aquello que ahora le avergonzaba más que nada en toda su vida-… estuve en prisión

Arthur levantó la cabeza en un movimiento mecánico, dedicándole una mirada atónita por completo-WHAT?

-…fui un idiota para terminar en la cárcel

* * *

_Y ahí estaba él, de vuelta en el agujero de su vida: Brooklyn. No terminaba de acomodar su ropa en el destartalado mueble del cuarto que compartía con sus primos, cuando ya sentía que no sobreviviría mucho tiempo más lejos de Arthur. Ni ver a sus viejos amigos le quitaba esa melancolía. _

_Su vieja pandilla, ahora tenían negocios más peligrosos, dejando atrás los simples robos. Sadiq era su mejor amigo en aquel vecindario, y había sido él quien metiera a todos en "las grandes ligas". Ahora ganaban buen dinero al llevar paquetes de un lado de la ciudad al otro, básicamente drogas y armas. Alfred no ocultó su disgusto ante la idea, pero tampoco podía salirse, ahí era una guerra cada día, y si perdía a sus aliados estaba muerto._

_Regresó a la escuela, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, porque ninguno tenía intenciones de continuar estudiando, y esperaban que Alfred les siguiera diciendo que los libros no servían de nada. Pero él tenía que estudiar, necesitaba hacerlo, por él y por Arthur._

_La secundaria quedó atrás en un parpadeo, ahora era un chico de preparatoria, con diecisiete años y el recuerdo de su amado inglés en el corazón. Contaba los días que faltaban para cumplir dieciocho. Ese esperado día haría sus maletas y se largaría de casa de la abuela, poco le importaba despedirse de cualquiera de sus familiares, sólo se iría, conseguiría alojamiento y trabajo._

_-¿Por qué esperar tanto? Si trabajaras con nosotros juntarías dinero para ir a Inglaterra sin problemas-Sadiq platicaba con él una tarde_

_-No me gusta andar de mandadero, y menos con drogas-Alfred seguía en la pandilla, pero arreglándoselas para no acompañarles cuando sabía que tenían esa clase de envíos _

_-¡Vamos! Con un trabajillo de pobretón no te alcanzará ni para vivir aquí, menos para viajar-el otro muchacho sacó un cigarrillo común, encendiéndolo e invitándole al de ojos azules-¿qué? ¿Ahora tampoco fumas con tu buen amigo?_

_-Trae acá…-jamás le había dicho a Arthur que fumaba desde los doce, pero honestamente ya no le gustaba, sólo lo hacía para no discutir con Sadiq_

_-Hazme caso, hoy mismo tengo una entrega que hacer, sólo seremos tú y yo ¿Qué dices?_

_-… No sé, Sadiq-dudaba, sabía que todo podía salir mal, ahora que, si al contrario, todo resultaba perfecto, ganaría varios dólares-de acuerdo, pero será sólo esta vez_

_-Como tú digas, Al_

_La mercancía era un paquete pequeño, que perfectamente Sadiq ocultó en su chaqueta. Caminaron todo el trayecto, tampoco era tan lejos. Estaban fingiendo ser sólo dos chicos caminando sin causar problemas, y todo les estaba saliendo de maravilla. El lugar era un callejón detrás de unas bodegas, nada fuere de lo ordinario en ese ámbito. El moreno sacó el paquete en cuanto les abrieron la puerta trasera del inmueble. Y ahí fue donde todo se fue al diablo._

_El tipo que les atendió resultó ser un policía encubierto de narcóticos. Los dos jóvenes corrieron a pesar de que el oficial les gritaba que se detuvieran, que él sólo quería información de la gente para la que trabajaban. Ellos no eran tontos, conocían cientos de historias de las calles, de chicos que van a la comisaría sólo a rendir declaración y terminaban en la correccional. Oficiales comenzaron a saltarles al paso, era complicado el escape pero lo estaban logrando._

_Deliberadamente, un policía, dejó pasar a Alfred para atrapar al moreno que iba tras de él. Sadiq estaba perdido, gritándole a su amigo que volviera a ayudarle. El de ojos azules miró atrás, debatiéndose entre regresar y correr el riesgo de terminal como Sadiq, o seguir y ser conocido como el cobarde que dejó a un amigo morir solo. Terminó por maldecir su suerte, girar y correr a socorrer al otro joven._

_Alfred siempre fue indudablemente fuerte, así que no le costó tanto trabajo noquear al uniformado y escapar con su amigo. La mala noticia es que, a la mañana siguiente, supo que habían arrestado a Sadiq. Y por la tarde había una patrulla fuera de su casa. Su mejor amigo lo había delatado, y no sólo eso, le había echado toda la culpa, por la droga, por la huida y por la golpiza al oficial._

_Fue un proceso legal corto, el estado le dio un abogado, uno incompetente por cierto. Salió de los tribunales con nada menos que una sentencia de ocho años por posesión de estupefacientes y agravio contra un oficial, pasando sólo un año en la correccional y el resto en la prisión estatal. Sintió que su vida había terminado. Su madre no tardó nada en gritarle lo decepcionada que estaba, además de asegurarle que lo tenía merecido, luego de eso Rose no fue más a verlo, total, para ella era como su padre, un criminal que nunca dejaría de serlo._

_Ahora lamentaba no tener la dirección exacta de su inglés, al menos le podría haber avisado que no regresaría en el tiempo que le prometió, aunque tampoco quería decirle donde estaba. Cuando le trasladaron a la prisión, se hizo una promesa, saldría de ahí, sobreviviría, para ir a buscar al británico. Arthur sería su razón para salir de aquel infierno._

_Tras las rejas era una anarquía, necesitabas ser rudo o morir, así de fácil, y definitivamente Alfred quería salir de ahí en una pieza y sin que abusaran sexualmente de él. Por fortuna logró hacerse de reputación, algunas cosas muy extremas que decían de él eran mentira, como el chisme de que había matado a un policía y por ello le sentenciaran, pero sí era culpable de algunas peleas en el patio de recreo o en la cafetería._

_Los planes para continuar sus estudios dentro de la prisión, eran pocos, pero era mejor que nada, así que había sacado la ingeniería en sistemas sin mayor problema. Lo cual fue doblemente beneficioso, porque ahora tenía un título y fue tan bien visto por los directivos, que se revisó su caso, determinando que en efecto, él no era culpable de todo lo que se le imputaba._

_Pena reducida, esa fue la conclusión del juicio final. Tenía veinticuatro años cuando salió, y no esperaba volver a ver a nadie de los que conocía, sólo quería ir por su Arthur. Reunir el dinero suficiente fue un calvario, nadie quería darle trabajo a un ex presidiario. Pero bueno, de alguna manera consiguió un empleo en una fundidora, se encargaba de registrar los materiales. El pasaporte fue otro problema y ya ni hablar del permiso de residencia._

* * *

-Eso es lo que pasó…-Alfred jugaba con sus dedos, sin querer ver la reacción de Arthur, pero sí saber que pensaba-sé que lo arruine por completo…

-No fue realmente tu culpa… hiciste mal al seguir a ese tipo, pero lo demás fue… sólo tú queriendo ser el héroe como siempre-su voz era apagada

-¿Podrás perdonarme?-cerró los azules ojos, esperando respuesta

-… Ah, claro que sí, idiota-Arthur se levantó, dio unos cuantos pasos viendo como Alfred le sonreía tiernamente, haciendo que sintiera un peso enorme en el pecho-no te emociones, eso no quiere decir que podamos volver a estar juntos

-¿Por qué dices eso?-casi saltó a encararlo, no entendía, ya le había perdonado

-… Yo también he cometido errores-Arthur no quería mirarle a los ojos, se giró, revolviendo su cabello

-Te dije que entendería si salías con alguien antes de que regresara-prácticamente le había dado permiso de tener otras parejas hasta su regreso, pero también…-¿ya no me amas?

-No me preguntes eso…-Alfred aun le conocía lo sufrientemente bien para saber que ese era un "sí" disfrazado

-Entonces… ¿Dime por qué no quieres regresar conmigo?

Arthur se rió, era una risa irónica y con un dejo de culpa que alguna vez escuchara-… me casé-apenas lo dijo levantó la mano izquierda, mostrándole el anillo de matrimonio

-… ¿Hace cuánto?-una extraña irá estaba surgiendo en el americano, sintiéndose traicionado

-No te enfades así… te esperé los tres años que me pediste, incluso pensaba seguir aguardando por ti… pero también tuve mis problemas

* * *

_Vaya mala racha la suya, en un mes se quedó sin novio, se rompió una pierna y ahora estaba postrado en cama con gripe, como si el yeso no fuera suficiente para mantener inmóvil. En el fondo sabía que eso no era nada, o al menos las últimas dos cosas, porque el haber perdido a su Alfred le calaba en el alma. Todo el tiempo pensaba en Alfred, en su sonrisa blanca y brillante, en su risa molesta y estruendosa, en su palabrería que nunca terminaba, no importaba que fuera, siempre le hacía sonreír._

_Para las vacaciones de navidad ya tenía la pierna libre, y se alegraba, porque faltaba poco para que enloqueciera en ese viejo cuarto o para que le terminara dando en la cabeza a alguien con las muletas. Como toda navidad, regresó a casa a pasarlo en familia, o lo que era lo mismo, a que sus hermanos contaran lo geniales que eran y le restregaran cada cosa en la cara, eso sin contar con que Abel diría algo lindo como: "Ya va siendo hora de que tengas novia". Pero su padre no quería cualquier chica, no, tenía que ser de clase alta y que él la aprobara, y todo eso no le interesaba al más joven de los Kirkland._

_Sin embargo, sí sacó algo de provecho de esa visita a casa. Logró venderle a su padre una revolucionaria idea sobre su educación, básicamente comenzó diciendo que no tenía que conformarse con ser un simple abogado, claro que no, él podía ser más que eso, y cuando su padre preguntó a qué se refería, Arthur dijo con una sonrisa: embajador. De todas las cosas que el de ojos verdes pensó para su futuro, ser embajador no le parecía tan mala idea, además, estaba The School of Oriental and African Studies, una buena universidad dedicada a ello. Abel terminó por aceptar, contento de que Arthur no le riñera por una vez en su vida. _

_Luego de eso, fue regresar a su vieja rutina, esa que llevara antes de conocer al americano. Se dedicó de lleno al colegio, sacando buenas notas, yendo directo a casa después de las clases, sin ningún amigo, solo con sus recuerdos. Arthur ansiaba el día en que se encontrara al de ojos azules fuera del colegio, diciéndole que había regresado y abrazándole._

_El siguiente cuatro de julio fue doloroso, extrañaba mucho a Alfred. Arthur entró a la universidad ese otoño, ya tenía diecisiete años y seguía siendo el mismo antisocial de la secundaria. Pero en ocasiones quería cambiar eso, y más cuando veía a los estudiantes extranjeros, porque la universidad tenía un plan de intercambio, donde traían a chicos de Asia y África para concluir sus carreras en Londres. _

_-Disculpa mi atrevimiento… pero siempre he querido saber tú nombre-una chica le hablaba en la cafetería, mientras Arthur bebía té y revisaba unos libros de japonés, el primer idioma que había decidido aprender_

_-Soy Arthur Kirkland, es un gusto señorita-si se tratara de un chico lo habría mandado a volar, pero a las damas había que tratarlas como tal_

_-El gusto es mío, soy Sakura Honda… ¿Estudias japonés, Arthur-san?-Sakura era hermosa, con un corto y lacio cabello negro_

_-Así es, claro que no soy nada bueno aun_

_Continuaron conversando ese día, y al siguiente, y también el resto de la semana, hasta que Arthur se dio cuenta de que ya tenía una buena amiga, alguien que le hacía olvidar un rato lo mucho que le hacía falta Alfred. Ambos se ayudaban, ella le enseñaba japonés y él le ayudaba con su inglés. Ahora que… quizá pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos._

_-Arthur-san… no sé qué tan apropiado sea esto, pero…-Sakura se sonrojaba más a cada segundo, y Arthur, un tanto despistado, no entendía a donde iban las cosas-quería decirte que me gustas…_

_-Oh… me tomas por sorpresa-Arthur tenía que pensar bien su respuesta, no quería herir los sentimientos de la japonesa, menos aún perder su amistad, además… él mismo sentía algo más por Sakura-…mira, yo_

_-Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo por mí, en realidad sólo quería que lo supieras_

_-Lo que iba a decir es… que me gustaría que fueras mi novia-tomó su mano y parecía suficiente para hacer que Sakura se sonrojara violentamente-¿Qué dices?_

_-Me encantaría_

_Habían pasado ya cuatro años de que Alfred se fuera, y Arthur, con su ánimo pesimista se intentaba hacer a la idea de ya no verle nunca más, y su lado más sentimental le decía que podía esperarlo hasta el final de los tiempos. Y cuando su cabeza iba a explotar, Sakura le tomaba de la mano con una sonrisa. Ella era su novia, y él la quería, pero no era el mismo sentimiento intenso que con Alfred. A Sakura apenas y la abrazaba, un beso de vez en cuando, y sonrisas dulces por parte de ambos, era un noviazgo suave y pacífico, donde no peleaban y un "te amo" era escuchado sólo al despedirse cada tarde._

_Apenas unos meses después, Arthur conoció a toda la familia de su novia. La historia era difícil de creer, su padre había trabajado toda su vida en un barco de mercancía, y se le había hecho fácil tener una esposa en cada puerto con sus respectivos hijos. Cuando los mayores se enteraron, buscaron a los otros medios hermanos, uniéndose todos en una familia apartada de su progenitor. Por ello los hermanos de Sakura eran de otras nacionalidades, Wang Yao era chino, Im Yong Soo coreano, Xiao Mei taiwanesa y su novia de Japón. Al comienzo no se llevó muy bien con sus hermanos, en especial con el chino, pero terminaron por hacer las paces._

_Arthur hizo lo propio al llevarla a cenar a casa, cosa que salió terriblemente mal, todos fueron groseros con ella sólo por ser extranjera. El de ojos verdes se disculpó largamente por ello, pero Sakura decía que no había problema._

_Y después, una maldita fiesta de Halloween, esa funesta fiesta; Arthur la maldeciría por siempre. Sakura había insistido en que fueran, porque ella no había ido nunca a una celebración de ese tipo. En un primer momento no parecía mala idea, el detalle fue la cantidad de alcohol en esa fiesta. Arthur no era buen bebedor, lo había aprendido a la mala, pero no sabía que Sakura tampoco tenía mucha resistencia. No pasaba la medianoche cuando ya estaban los dos más que ebrios, al grado de que el inglés ya no podía estar de pie y Sakura se reía de todo._

_El organizador de semejante fiesta dijo que seguiría hasta el amanecer, cosa que todos corearon. Al ver tan mal a la pareja les invitó a que tomaran una siesta en uno de los cuartos, total, nada malo podría pasar. Y nada malo pasó, no, sólo había que quitar el detalle de que estaban desnudos en una cama al despertarse al otro día. Arthur no recordaba nada, ni una sola palabra o acción de su parte después de las diez de la noche, cosa más o menos igual para Sakura. El británico se disculpó, él la debía haber cuidado y en vez de eso había terminado teniendo sexo con Sakura. Ella también pidió perdón, alegando que era responsabilidad de ambos._

_Aquello no era nada por sí solo, era cuestión de guardar el secreto y ya. Pero el destino tenía otros planes. Sakura tenía una semana de retraso en su periodo y los dos sabían el por qué. Para ella, Arthur era el mejor novio del universo, porque fue solo a comprar la prueba de embarazo y cuando salió positiva le tranquilizó, asegurándole que estaría todo bien, que si ella lo aceptaba, él se casaría y le daría un hogar a su hijo._

_Arthur fue solo a dar la noticia a sus padres, lo hizo a propósito, no quería que Sakura viera lo que le iba a pasar. Su padre le golpeó, haciendo sangrar su nariz, desheredándolo y diciendo que no quería volver a verle en lo que le restara de vida. El menor de los Kirkland se fue, tomó su ropa y sus ahorros, porque los iba a necesitar. Aun con sangre seca en la cara, llegó a casa de Sakura, donde la reacción fue otra totalmente distinta, si bien estaban molestos por cómo se dieron las cosas, todos recibieron muy bien a Arthur._

* * *

_-_Los dos terminamos la universidad con algunos tropiezos, y con mi dinero y ayuda de mis cuñados compré el minisúper-Arthur sacó su billetera, extendiéndole una foto al de ojos azules-esta es mi familia

Era una preciosa foto, Sakura cargaba a Leon, mientras Arthur tenía en sus brazos a un pequeño muy parecido a él-… ¿Cómo se llama el mayor?

-Peter… Sakura quería ponerle Alice si era niña, y yo escogí Peter… por…

-Por Peter Pan, ¿no?-Alfred estaba destruido por dentro, y aun así no podía odiar a la japonesa, ni ella, ni Arthur… ni siquiera él tenía la culpa de que las cosas resultaran así

-Mi familia es mi todo, los amo… pero-Arthur se acercó, terminando con el espacio entre ellos-siempre estarás en mi corazón

-Y tú en el mío-se besaron, porque lo necesitaban, ninguno podría seguir sin probar una vez más esos dulces labios. Lágrimas fugitivas se derramaron, y eso fue todo. Se acabó, su amor no podría ser, simplemente se los habían arrancado de las manos. Porque Arthur no dejaría a su familia, y Alfred nunca le pediría tal cosa. Se habían reunido para decir un adiós para siempre.

Star crossed lovers**(1)**  
They say we're not meant to be/Ellas dicen que no están destinados a ser

'Cause the stars in the sky, and the fashion that they are aligned. /Por las estrellas en el cielo, y la forma en que están alineadas.

I say if the futures been drawn out there's no point in living/Yo digo que si el futuro se extiende no tiene sentido en la vida

I wont give up my love so that fate can have its way/No voy a renunciar a mi amor sólo porque el destino ha tomado otro camino

If the stars say that you couldnt love me,/ Si las estrellas dicen que no podrá amarme,

Are you telling me that you would listen?/¿Estás diciéndome que las escucharás?

If the words make their way from your mouth,/Si las palabras hacen su camino desde tu boca

Dont ask my permission,/No preguntes por mi permiso

All is forgiven/Todo está perdonado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tienes unos ojos verdes muy bonitos

-No digas tonterías…

-Sabes que es verdad, por eso te sonrojas

-¡Es tu culpa! Siempre me dices esas cosas… y luego…

-¿Quieres un beso?

-… Me haces enfadar a propósito

-¡Porque te amo!

-Eres insoportable… y… también te amo…

-Si es verdad… bésame, Alice Kirkland

-Estás loca, Emily Jones

-Siempre estaremos juntas, te lo prometo

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Ya es tarde y tengo sueño XD  
Por fin he terminado esto, sufrí mucho para intentar sacar algo decente, porque esta idea tiene tiempo en mi mente, básicamente surge de la canción del mismo nombre, interpretada por los Scary Kids Scaring Kids, porque yo me preguntaba cómo se traducía el título de la canción, ya que no me cuadraba en anda con las adaptaciones que he visto, hasta que me topé conque no tenía una traducción concreta, es más un término:

**(1)** Star Crossed Lovers (amantes desdichados): es una frase que describe una pareja de amantes cuya relación es a menudo frustrada por fuerzas externas. El término abarca otros significados, pero originalmente significa que la unión se está "frustrado por una estrella maligna" o que las estrellas están trabajando en contra de la relación. La frase es de origen astrológico, derivada de la creencia de que las posiciones de las estrellas gobernaban el destino de la gente. [de Wikipedia… en inglés]

La información, así como la traducción/adaptación del trozo de canción, las hice yo, así medio mal con mi diccionario e intentando no usar el traductor de google XD

Y el final… pues ya ven, Alfred y Arthur no terminan juntos, pero hay dos personitas relacionadas con ellos que si podrán luchar por su amor.

Perdonen si tiene faltas de ortografía, pero ya no tengo mucho más tiempo de revisarlo... las corregiré después ;u;

Por fa, dejen reviews diciendo que les pareció el fic, y si tienen dudas con gusto las contestaré :3


End file.
